Madness
by Saquuchiha
Summary: AU. One-shot. Nadie sabría decir quien esta mas desequilibrado ¿Él, o Ella?


Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura

Narración

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

**Madness**

**.**

By: Saquuchiha**. **

.

.

_._

_._

-_Uchiha Sasuke_ – pronuncio con voz grave, sensual, casi mortífera.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal mientras ambos se inclinaron, sintió una sensación fría y agradable en la punta de su cabeza cuando los fríos labios de chico tocaron su mejilla.

-Haruno Sakura – respondió de inmediato al romper el contacto.

Se habían conocido en un bar, en la noche en la que Ino la había dejado plantada porque se había peleado con su novio Sai y lo había corrido del apartamento donde Vivian. Por supuesto, esto no lo sabía Sakura cuando vio que había pasado ya hora y media de la hora acordada y empezó a maldecir a la rubia mientras daba furiosos sorbos a su bebida.

Ella era una chica atractiva, lo sabía. Se lo habían dicho repetidamente, y si había algo que llamaba la atención en ese oscuro bar era su cabello rosado. Así que cuando se percató de que estaba sola en la barra de un bar y rodeada de hombres que la miraban lascivamente se sintió poco más que incomoda.

Sin embargo toda la incomodidad en su cuerpo se fue al diablo cuando un semidiós griego de cabello negro y rasgos dolorosamente perfectos se sentó a su lado y le mostro una arrogante y sensual sonrisa.

Estuvieron platicando hasta tarde, muy tarde. Y para ese entonces ella ya estaba bastante bebida y aunque el había tomado incluso más que ella, parecía actuar totalmente normal, ni un gesto fuera de lugar.

Le ofreció llevarla a su casa, ella acepto.

La beso cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, ella sintió tocar las nubes con la punta de sus dedos, estaba simplemente extasiada con el olor a madera y whisky que el desprendía, y las manos de él que sostenían firmemente su cintura no ayudaban a su cordura. Se aferró a su camisa y enredo sus dedos en su desordenado e inesperadamente suave cabello negro, sintió como el mordió su labio y sonrió contra sus labios los cuales a pesar del largo beso seguían fríos y de alguna forma al mismo tiempo cálidos, agradables. Nunca había experimentado un beso similar.

Cuando se separaron vio como el metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-Gracias – susurro ella y el detuvo el movimiento de su mano la cual aún estaba dentro de su bolsillo. La miro y vio que ella le estaba sonriendo, sus labios y sus mejillas sonrosados, sus brillantes ojos verdes entreabiertos y un mechón de cabello rozando su mejilla.

Saco su mano del bolsillo sosteniendo nada más que aire, y en un movimiento aparto el mechón de su cabello y le dio un casto beso en los labios, ella soltó una risilla y vio una expresión en el _delicioso_ chico de cabello negro que no había visto en toda la noche, los ojos de él, fijamente observando los suyos y su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Sakura tuvo que reprimirse y no lanzársele encima.

Ella saco de su bolso un papel y lo coloco en su mano, el tomo el papel y levanto una ceja levemente al ver un número telefónico escrito en el pequeño papel debajo del nombre "Sakura".

-Nos vemos - se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla teniendo que ponerse en puntillas para alcanzar al chico quien le sacaba una cabeza de altura. El no respondió, y ella tampoco espero por una respuesta antes de entrar a su apartamento.

.

.

.

Paso una semana cuando recibió su llamada, de inmediato reconoció esa voz grave varonil y sumamente _sensual_ a través del teléfono.

-Hola Sakura – Juro sentir un tirón en el estómago cuando él pronuncio su nombre.

En el momento en el que colgó lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Ino, y contarle absolutamente _todo_ lo que había pasado hacia una semana y especialmente la cita que tenía con el bombón a quien recordaba por el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke. La invito a su casa para que le ayudase a arreglarse y a las 6pm un torbellino rubio entro en el departamento de la ojijade mas emocionada que incluso la propia Sakura.

Finalmente Sakura había decidido de entre un montón de vestidos uno negro, apretado del busto y suelto a partir de la cintura, tacones de aguja y un maquillaje que resaltaba sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Lista! – chillo su rubia amiga viéndola mientras esta a su vez se veía en el espejo. La televisión prendida y siendo ignorada por ambas chicas – No te preocupes, me asegurare de irme después de ustedes para que tu departamento esté disponible en caso de que decidan tener un poco de _acción_ – codeo a la pelirosa quien se había puesto roja hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo y que le miraba con reproche.

Sonó el timbre y ambas contuvieron la necesidad de soltar un chillido de entusiasmo.

Cuando Sakura se dirijo hacia la puerta y tomo su bolso, en la televisión había una noticia de última hora, algo sobre un asesinato fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

Fue en la tercera cita cuando Sakura invito a Sasuke a pasar a su casa. No lo había planeado, pero cuando lo vio recargado en el comedor con los brazos cruzados, y _esa_ sonrisa, no lo pudo resistir.

En un segundo ambos estaban el uno sobre el otro, besándose con más ansia de lo que cualquiera de los dos se atreviera a admitir. Ella colgada de su cuello mientras él la sostenía por la cintura con una mano y con la otra levanto su pierna haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus largas y blancas piernas.

La estrello con poca delicadeza contra la pared, y a ella pareció importarle poco ya que empezó a desabotonar la negra camisa que Sasuke traía puesta, sintiéndose maravillada por el firme y bien ejercitado abdomen del chico. Él mordió y beso su blanquecino cuello hasta quedar satisfecho mientras la despojaba del pegado vestido beige que a su parecer asemejaba más a una segunda piel que a una prenda de vestir.

No paso mucho antes de que ambos se encontraran solamente en ropa interior y cuando a trompicones por fin llegaron a la habitación Sakura noto que el comportamiento de él fue reemplazado por uno más delicado.

Sakura sintió ser abrazada con cuidado y besada con adoración, algo que _jamás_ había experimentado.

Eso fue básicamente todo lo que necesitó.

Para _enamorarse _de Sasuke.

.

.

.

-Sakura!, me estas escuchando?! – escucho y volteo a ver a una Ino que indignadamente la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No –

-Sakuraaa! –chillo dándole una jaqueca a la chica y después se percató de que ésta había estado mirando al suelo desde el sofá donde estaba recostada.

Ahí, cerca de la lámpara de pie estaba una palomilla la cual movía las alas con desesperación, pero ya no podía elevarse, estaba muriendo.

-Oh! Pobrecilla..- susurro Ino mientras observaba al pequeño insecto, Sakura volteo a ver a la rubia quien miraba con consternación al moribundo animalillo.

Se le hizo raro, que su amiga sintiera tanta pena por un simple insecto; mientras que ella había estado observando como revoloteaba inútilmente a la vez que perdía movilidad con cierta diversión. Simplemente fue algo que capto su atención al momento que la desgraciada entro volando por la ventana.

-Uh? – dijo aun ensimismada.

-Deberíamos sacarla al jardín al menos- Ino agarro un periódico que estaba sobre la mesa y con cuidado trato de levantar la palomilla.

-Porque? Está a punto de morir –

-Acaso no es cruel ver como la pobre muere irremediablemente?- agarro el periódico y se dirigió al jardín.

-Uh, claro – fue lo único que atino a responder

.

.

.

-Hola – sonrió coqueta al pelinegro recargado en el marco de su puerta quien le devolvía el gesto, a _su_ manera claro está.

-Hn – fue lo único que articulo antes de darle un largo beso a la pelirosa.

Cuando se separaron el dejo su mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar.

Ella a veces se preguntaba cómo alguien con un porte tan impasible y poco gesticular como Sasuke podía ser tan _tierno_.

Podía decir que era únicamente hacia ella por lo que había visto. Ya que a pesar de haber salido por poco más de dos meses él no le había presentado a ningún amigo (diciendo que no tenía ninguno), y él mismo le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto cuando era él era apenas un niño.

-Uh –mascullo cuando algo llamo su atención –Te manchaste la manga – le dijo rozando la tela de la camisa blanca que traía puesta bajo el abrigo. Era una mancha roja que empezaba a tornarse café.

El alejo la mano con rapidez y frunció el ceño al momento de ver la gota roja.

-Debe ser salsa de tomate – respondió con lo que Sakura pudo meramente identificar como nerviosismo.

Ella soltó una risilla, recordaba bien que a él le _encantaban_ los tomates.

De hecho la primera vez que ella preparo comida para él, hizo un espagueti a la boloñesa con una salsa de tomate que su abuela le había enseñado a hacer, una deliciosa receta familiar. Esa noche, Sakura tuvo lo que ella recordaba como un sexo _alucinante_. Los orgasmos parecían lloverle con cada embestida que Sasuke daba.

Aun se ruborizaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

-Ven, quítatela. La lavare antes de que se manche permanentemente – Sakura puso sus mano sobre los hombros de él e inesperadamente el rompió el contacto haciéndose hacia atrás.

-No es necesario – la corto.

- Bien – levanto una ceja con diversión – entonces nos vamos? – le pregunto sabiendo que una pelea con Sasuke era una pelea perdida, si es que ella estaba de buen humor claro está.

El asintió y salieron rumbo al cine.

Había una película de terror recién estrenada, que Sakura _tenía _que ver.

.

.

.

-Has escuchado Sakura-chan? – decía el rubio mientras tenía la boca llena de fideos.

-Traga primero Naruto – le regaño la pelirosa sentada a su lado en el puesto de ramen.

- Perdón – dijo antes de tragar – Digo que si no has escuchado Sakura-chan, de los asesinatos que salen en las noticias –

-Ah, sí he visto algo en la televisión. – Soplo los fideos suavemente esperando a que se enfriaran un poco – Que hay con eso? –

-Nada, solo creo que deberías tener cuidado – le respondió totalmente concentrado en el plato frente a él.

-Cuidado de qué?, Siempre salen asesinatos en la televisión Naruto, vivimos en una ciudad grande después de todo. Porque habría de ser yo la _sensual_ víctima de un asesino? – Bromeo con una ceja en alto – además no acostumbro salir sola, casi siempre es con Sasuke –

-Sí, sí estoy seguro que tu antisocial novio puede asustar a cualquiera – dijo imaginando con gracia la expresión estoica del pelinegro con el que salía su amiga – pero aun así. Solo cuídate si? –

-Lo mismo digo Naruto, que no justamente ayer fue asesinado un chico _rubio_ en los suburbios? – Le miro con malicia – según escuche fue uno de sus amigos cercanos – el rubio se puso inevitablemente azul y sintió como empezaba a sentir sudor resbalando por su sien.

-N-No digas esas cosas Sakura-chan – Sakura por su parte solo atino a reír largamente mientras sorbía sus fideos entretenida.

.

.

.

-Esa es una exagerada cantidad de sangre – se quejó Sakura quien no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla del televisor. Sasuke inevitablemente la volteo a ver con una ceja en alto.

Ella sintió su mirada sobre ella y rodo los ojos volteando a verle.

-Solo digo! Vamos! cuando matas a alguien no hay forma de que salga _tanta_ sangre! – Pudo escuchar una risa reprimida tras los labios de Sasuke – Que? Solo hay 4 litros de sangre en el cuerpo humano Sasuke! –respondió indignada.

El por su parte se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Aparentemente divertido con su comentario.

-Me alegra que veas estas películas conmigo –dijo ella mirando la pila de películas gore en la mesa de centro – Ino siempre se asquea y dice que debo estar mal de la cabeza por ver esas cosas – dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Entonces yo _también_ debo estarlo –susurro en su oído causándole un escalofrió a la chica por el bajo tono que utilizo.

El chico estampo sus labios en los de ella y mientras deslizaba sus fríos labios hacia el cuello de la chica la recostaba bajo el con lentitud. Sakura por su parte enredo sus dedos en el rebelde cabello negro de Sasuke y restregó con suavidad una de sus piernas en la entrepierna del chico, escuchando un gruñido en respuesta.

Los gritos y el resplandor rojo proveniente de la pantalla del televisor dejaron de importar para ambos.

Sakura no termino de ver la película.

.

.

.

-Vamos Sakura! Es Halloween! – le rogo Ino con mirada suplicante.

-No me voy a disfrazar para una estúpida fiesta de Halloween – respondió firme y amenazante.

-Pero Sakura! Tenten y Temari van a estar ahí! Hasta el idiota de Naruto! – se tiró al suelo y se aferró a una de las piernas de la chica –tanto te gustan las películas de terror y no quieres ir a una fiesta donde la gente se disfraza de cosas que asustan? –

-En Halloween las chicas ahora se visten como _zorras_, y eso no asusta en lo más mínimo – bufo y miro la divertida cara que puso la rubia – Tal vez solo un poco – agrego y rio.

-Eso es un sí? –

-Bien, pero solo con la condición de que no me dejaras tirada por ahí mientras te vas con Sai –

-Oh vamos! Solo fue una vez! – dijo haciendo un puchero. –Invita a Sasuke esta vez! – sonrió ampliamente y Sakura negó con burla, si había algo que no podía imaginar era a Sasuke disfrazado.

Bueno, el único disfraz con el que se lo podía imaginar era con el de Adán, y ni pérdida y loca permitiría que saliera a la calle desnudo para que todas disfrutaran de lo que era únicamente _suyo_.

Termino accediendo y decidió que simplemente iría disfrazada de "chica cruelmente asesinada."

Ropa vieja, un poco de maquillaje y mucha sangre falsa lo haría.

Así de fácil.

Tal como imagino Sasuke se negó a ir, no porque no quisiera, en sus palabra "Tengo la noche ocupada" fue suficiente para que ella no insistiera más….

La fiesta justo como ella esperaba era solo un grupo de chicos vestidos ridículamente y un grupo de chicas que parecían ser un equipo de prostitutas (porristas, enfermeras, conejitas) algunas con sangre falsa embarrada de forma poco creíble.

Se tomó unos tragos, cotilleo un poco con sus amigas y comploteó maliciosamente para que Hinata y Naruto terminaran besándose en un closet.

Después de eso, decidió irse a casa.

Cuando llego Sasuke quien había prometido pasar (cuando terminara lo que fuese que estaba haciendo) ella apenas se había quitado los tacones y dado unos cuantos pasos al interior.

Sorpresivamente cuando dio vuelta para recibirlo este corrió hacia ella y la tomo por lo hombros.

En la cara de Sasuke se podía ver una mezcla de terror y preocupación.

-Pero que..? – Pronuncio mientras pasaba su pulgar por la cara de la chica retirando un poco de la sangre. Dándose cuenta que era falsa.

-Soy buena, Eh? – le dijo con una sonrisa –Realmente parece que fui acuchillada un par de veces – se paró orgullosa admirando la cara de Sasuke que seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sintió como fue jalada con fuerza en un segundo y miro asombrada como Sasuke prácticamente corría arrastrándola consigo rumbo al baño. La metió de un tirón en la regadera y abrió la llave no importándole que estuviese fria.

-Dios! Sasuke está helada! –grito la chica no sabiendo que sucedía. Antes de que quedara pasmada ante la imagen de Sasuke quien se había metido al igual que ella con todo y ropa bajo el agua y que ahora restregaba la piel de Sakura en donde hubiese pintura roja como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Sasuke apretaba los labios mientras se aseguraba de que toda la sangre falsa se desprendiera de la piel de ella.

-Sasuke! – lo tomo por las muñecas y lo obligo a mirarla –Que sucede? Es solo sangre falsa, se quita fácil – el chico se quedó viendo sus ojos jade unos segundo para después asentir levemente. Aparentemente regresando a la _realidad_.

-Pensé que…-

-Estoy bien –respondió adivinando sus pensamientos. –Pero mira, otra vez manchaste tu ropa –le reprendió con tintes de burla al ver que la descolorida pintura había salpicado la camiseta gris de él. Ahora completamente pegada al perfecto cuerpo de el debido al agua.

-Hn – fue su respuesta y después de lo que pareció un largo silencio bajo el agua helada de la regadera, el abrió la boca nuevamente –Múdate conmigo –

.

.

.

Corrió apresuradamente hacia la estancia casi cayendo en el proceso solo para agarrar su celular, el cual no paraba de sonar desde hacía unos minutos.

-Qué?! –respondió una vez que alcanzo a ver el número de Ino en el identificador.

-Sakura escúchame bien –escucho que Ino hablaba agitadamente – necesito que escuches atentamente a lo que te voy a decir y que no me interrumpas –

-Dios! Ino que ocurre, acaso estas embarazada? – respondió con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

-Sakura, esto es algo serio! –grito la rubia al otro lado del teléfono.

-Y la maternidad no lo es? –respondió.

-_Carajo Sakura_ cierra la boca y escucha –esta vez, la pelirosa obedeció quedándose callada –creo que Sasuke… - escucho como daba un largo suspiro –creo que es un asesino –

-¿Qué? – bufo burlonamente

-Escucha! – Sintió como la voz le temblaba a su amiga por el teléfono, esto no era una broma –Sai, Sai lo vio salir el otro día de un apartamento por la noche, con sangre en la camisa. Sasuke no lo vio porque Sai se escondió pero, está seguro de que era sangre lo que traía encima. –

-Espera, eso no…-

-Tienes que dejar de verlo –

-¿Qué? No! –

-Sakura! Hablo en serio él podría matarte, has escuchado de los 6 asesinatos en las cercanías? Creo que ha sido el.-

-Deja de joder Ino, Sasuke no es un asesino –su voz cada vez más agitada –tu estúpido novio se debe haber confundido, no digas cosas así a la ligera, esto no es divertido –

-SAKURA! ESTO NO ES UNA JODIDA BROMA – escucho que Ino perdía toda paciencia. –tienes que dejar de verlo, mudarte, desaparecer –

-No –

-QUE? –

-TE DIJE QUE NO! – Sakura sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, a su mente venía la mancha en la camisa de Sasuke, su aversión a que lavará su ropa, su templanza ante las escenas más desagradablemente sangrientas, pero eso no podía ser, cierto?

-Sakura es en serio, acaso quieres que te –

-Que me mate? De que hablas – dijo con voz renovada, esta vez sombría y palpablemente molesta – Estas equivocada Ino, no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso –

-Pero Sakura –

-QUE DEJES DE JODER! –colgó el celular apretando fuertemente la tecla y después aventándolo contra la pared, el pequeño aparato se destrozó.

Fue entonces que escucho el crujido de la madera tras de ella.

Volteo abruptamente encontrándose con Sasuke quien la miraba con _terror_ en los ojos.

-Sasuke – pronuncio ella son una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que había escuchado la conversación, esperando a que lo desmintiera con burla. Dio un paso en su dirección.

Cuando Sasuke sacó una navaja larga de su bolsillo ya no estuvo_ tan_ segura.

-Sasuke? –sintió su voz quebrarse cuando desdoblo la navaja.

-Ese día –pronuncio con cautela –Cuando te conocí, me diste las gracias – ella asintió con la cabeza y sintió sus ojos arder. –No supe porque lo hiciste, y cuando vi que estabas sonriendo no pude.. – hizo una pausa mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, con arrepentimiento.

–No te pude matar –

Tuvo nausea, y pensó que se empezaría a hiperventilar.

Sakura sentía que sus músculos ardían, no podía caminar, hablar, respirar o siquiera pensar. Sasuke le estaba diciendo que era en efecto un asesino? Que ese día cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo estuvo a punto de clavar una navaja en su piel? O cortar su garganta con ella?

"_No te pude matar" _resonó en su cabeza.

Normalmente estaría asustada, maldición cualquiera lo estaría. Pero cuando vio la cara de Sasuke, viéndola con miedo y jurando que la mano con la que sostenía la navaja _temblaba_; lo único que pudo pensar fue en que ella lo amaba.

Ella estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y apostaba su vida a que él la amaba a ella también.

Sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras irónicamente una sonrisa brotaba de sus rosados labios, por fin logro que su cuerpo respondiera y dio pasos lentos hacia él, reafirmando su decisión al verlo retroceder.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo la varonil mano de Sasuke que sostenía la navaja entre sus pequeñas manos y abrió sin mucho esfuerzo el agarre de su mano y la navaja cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido metálico que hizo eco en la habitación.

Acto seguido se abalanzo sobre el colgándose de su cuello y estampando sus labios contra aquellos finos y fríos labios suyos.

Sasuke estático cual piedra, miraba sorprendido a la chica que le estaba besando mientras lagrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos jade. Retrocedió instintivamente una vez más, encontrándose con pared y recargando el peso de ambos sobre ésta, no pudiendo evitar deslizarse hasta quedar sentado, ella hincada entre sus piernas.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Le acababa de decir que era un asesino y ella lo _besaba._

Cuando ella libero los labios del chico lo miro aun aferrada a su cuello.

-Sociópata o no, yo _te amo_ – eso logro hacer que el abriera los ojos con estupefacción – y eso está fuera de mi control –

Ambos se miraron, jade con seguridad impregnada y ónix vacío.

-Estás loca – pronuncio tras segundos en silencio.

-Probablemente – le respondió sonriendo retorcidamente, como jamás lo había hecho.

En contestación esta vez fue el quien estampo sus labios contra los de ella apretándola firmemente contra su cuerpo, por su parte Sakura se aferró con fuerza a la playera de él.

Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de llanto en el rostro de Sakura.

.

.

.

-Sasuke – levanto la cabeza lentamente mirando con curiosidad a la chica que minutos antes había descubierto su más oscuro secreto.

-Hn? –la miro descansando sobre su pecho, apenas cubierta por las sabanas azul marinas, su espalda descubierta y su cabello despeinado, inevitablemente le brillaron los ojos con la imagen.

-Prometes no matarme? – Su delgada ceja rosa en alto, claramente bromeando.

Obviamente había algo _mal _con Sakura, su humor increíblemente negro y su gusto por ver sangre y violencia en películas podían perturbar a cualquiera, pero quien era _el _para juzgarla? Si algo, esas cosas solo lo hacían quererla aún más.

Él la amaba.

Porque ella era de él, y viceversa.

-Primero muerto – respondió logrando que ella soltara una risilla encantadoramente macabra.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hallo! _

_Bien, este One-shot es el resultado de un insano maratón de películas de suspenso y asesinatos, etc, etc…_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo aplicarme y actualizar mis historias en lugar de seguir haciendo One-shots, pero este fue sencillamente inevitable. Xd_

_Me divertí muchísimo haciéndolo, espero que leerlo sea igual de entretenido._

_Sé que no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, pero aun así me gustaría saber su opinión._

_Así que no olviden dejar un review corazones ;)_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~ _


End file.
